


His Master, Fragmented

by Mermaid886



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, More than he bargained for, Other, Possessive Sebastian, adorable ciel, grell is annoying as usual, sebastian finds kitten replacements, sebastian has a new pet, slight would-be genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: When Ciel struggles with a headache, a strange medication from Undertaker comes with.......odd consequences. Fortunately, Sebastian finds himself a souvenir from the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please favor, follow, review, etc if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

“I assure you, this will do the trick. There may be some…..unfortunate consequences though.” Undertaker snickered as Sebastian looked at the small bottle in his hand. A small smirk appeared on the butlers lips. “As the Phantomhive butler I am perfectly capable of handling anything. My only wish is for my young master’s comfort.” “Have it your way, then.” Undertaker giggled. Sebastian closed the door to make his payment and a few minutes later, walked out to the carriage leaving a cackling undertaker in the room behind him.

Once he arrived back at the Phantomhive estate, the tall, dark-haired man went immediately to Ciel’s bedside. He found the young Earl lying in bed with the curtains drawn, “Sebastian?” came his weak voice from his throat. “Young master, I have some medicine for your headache. Drink this and try to sleep. You should feel much better, my lord.” The butler replied as he poured a spoonful for Ciel. “That tastes awful.” Ciel said, grimacing as he lay down after he swallowed. “Ring if you need me, my lord.” Sebastian smirked as he closed the door, leaving Ciel to rest. 

The night passed silently. Sebastian spent it working on some new chocolate tarts Ciel had requested. In the morning, Sebastian prepared Ciel’s breakfast, knocked on his door and entered as usual. “Young master, it’s time to wake up.” He called as he wheeled the cart into the room. He didn’t hear Ciel’s usual grouching. He looked over at the bed. His eyes narrowed once he noticed that something was immediately wrong.

The covers were moving in odd patterns. He couldn’t see Ciel’s face, or his head. “Young master?” Sebastian asked, cautiously as he went to lift the covers. The butler’s eyes went wide as he pulled back the covers. “Young master!” He shouted in surprise. Ciel was gone, in his place, dozens and dozens of tiny, chibi versions of himself were wandering on the bed. Each one was about four inches tall, had a large round head with a full head of bluenette hair, large sapphire eyes, a chubby little sack body and chubby little sack stubs for arms and legs. No sex characteristics, no nipples, no feet, no hands. They looked like live, little sack dolls. Some had on tiny versions of some of Ciel’s favorite outfits. Most were simply naked. 

Sebastian felt overwhelmed. What had happened to Ciel? What was in that medicine? How was he going to get Ciel back to his normal self? On the other hand, he loved the little sack dolls. They reminded him of little helpless kittens. Small and beautiful. Adorable. He knelt down, sitting his hand down on the bed, and waited. 

Eventually, a little chibi came over and cautiously, curiously climbed into his gloved palm. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he plopped down on his wide little bottom and used Sebastian’s fingers as a chair to lean against. Sebastian poked his belly gently with his other index finger and the little chibi made the most precious squeak of disapproval, rubbing his handless little stumps over his tummy, tiny brow furrowing . Sebastian was considering if he would prefer his master in his previous state to these quiet, cute creatures when a voice behind him rang out. 

“Oh, Bassy~! How hideous!” Sebastian turned around and saw Grell, sitting on the window. A sigh escaped his lips, “Grell, what are you doing here?” All of the little sack chibis saw the Shinigami and all squealed at once. A flood of chibi Ciels almost knocked Sebastian over as they all scrambled out the door. “I came to see how the fragmentation went. Not well, I see.” Grell remarked, laughing. “They were fine until you showed up! What are you talking about ‘fragmentation’?” Sebastian said in exasperation as he tried to catch any fleeing chibis that he could. “That elixir will stop anything, but for 24 hours afterwards, a soul becomes fragmented into 50 pieces. Only extra special people have an additional piece. All fifty must be in the same place at the end of the 24 hours for it to reverse. They must really fear me because I’m a Shinigami. They operate on basic instincts.” Grell laughed as Sebastian held on to a couple. “Toodle-oo~!” The red haired reaper called, “looks like you’re busy so I’ll come back later!” 

And then he was gone. Sebastian instantly searched the manor over, picking any up that he saw, and gathering them into a large suitcase. He poked some holes so they could breathe. He had to open the piano, look in all the flower vases, nearly cut one of snake’s friends open, and dig up half the flower garden outside, but an hour before they were due, he had all fifty gathered. With an exhausted sigh, he sat the suitcase down on the bed. 

Once he saw ciel back to his proper self, he returned to his room. Thinking of what a pain that had been, he sat on his bed, took his gloves off, and combed a slender hand through his raven-black hair. “Bas-tian?” A tiny, quiet voice asked beside him. He wasn’t even certain he had heard something until he looked beside him and saw Ciel’s fifty-first fragment. A tiny, female chibi Ciel looked up at him from his bed. Dressed in Ciel’s pink, flower lined hat and pink frilly dress, this little, female chibi made all the others pale in comparison. 

A smile lit up Sebastian’s face. Oh, if Ciel was female. If only. Sebastian had often spent time contemplating that. “Hello~.” He purred at the little chibi, sitting a hand down for her to crawl into. He thought about how cute the little sack doll was as she nibbled on one of his fingers. “Hm, are you hungry?” He asked, concerned, a worried look on his face. What would he feed Ciel? He smirked when he knew.

Fifteen minutes later he sat watching and listening as the little chibi greedily ate the tartes he had just made the night before. Once she was finished, she rubbed her eye with a tiny, black-gloved sack stub and whimpered, “sleepy.” Sebastian cooed to her and picked her up in his hand, letting her use his glove for a blanket until he laid her down on a little pillow, “Yes, my lady~.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Hungry

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————-

Sebastian had an extra spring in his step ever since Ciel had given him permission to keep the chibi. She followed Sebastian everywhere, staying silent in his breast pocket when Ciel was around. 

Although she always pouted. She didn’t like it in there, she couldn’t see Sebastian.

One morning, Sebastian was in the kitchen making Ciel’s breakfast, as the chibi sat on the counter. “Here you are, my lady.” Sebastian smiled happily at the chibi, handing her a small biscuit. The chibi chirped and began to nibble it hungrily. While breakfast cooked, the Phantomhive butler began to mix the chocolate cake that would serve as Ciel’s desert that evening.

Soon she was finished with her biscuit and covered in crumbs. She could smell it, that lovely scent of chocolate. The little chibi’s eyes widened at the large bowl of cake mix across the counter. 

Sebastian glanced over at her and noticed. 

She was technically a part of Ciel, of course she was attracted to the smell of chocolate.

“No, no.” Sebastian said, shaking his finger at his little lady. “That’s not for you, my dear.” He told her gently, but firmly, going over to get Ciel’s breakfast out of the oven.

The little chibi heard him but she couldn’t help herself. She slowly crept up to the bowl, her little pink dress and hat bouncing along with her as she made her way across the counter. She stood on the edge of the bowl as Sebastian reached into the oven. She meant to scoop up just a taste with her arm but she lost her balance………….. and toppled into the bowl with a loud chirp of terror as Sebastian closed the oven door. 

He thought he heard something and turned around. 

Hm.

Everything seemed in place.

Sebastian noticed his little lady was nowhere in sight and he looked for her, but found no trace. Maybe she got tired of watching him cook and went back to his room? She couldn’t have gotten far. 

Oh well. 

He had to get this cake baked to stay on schedule. 

He would find her in a moment.

He just needed to mix this first.

He picked up the hand mixer, turned it on, blades spinning inches from the top of the cake mix before the chibi managed to swim to the surface, weighed down by dress and cake as she shrieked desperately, “BAS-TIAN!” 

“MY LADY!!!!” Sebastian cried in surprise, ripping the mixer away and plucking her out of the bowl, holding her by the neck of her dress.

The little chibi had quite a scare and she huffed in fright and irritation, dripping in chocolate, her dress a mess, her hat rumpled. 

Little, pitiful whimpers escaped her lips and they melted Sebastian’s heart.

“My lady, that is what happens when you are greedy.” Sebastian said, his eyes soft as he chastised her.

“Bas-tian….” the chibi pouted up at him, tears welling up into her large sapphire eyes.

“Now I have to clean you up and bake this cake.” Sebastian sighed. 

The chibi chirped in a remorseful response. Sebastian put her to his mouth and in one lick had her cleaned and pristine again. 

He sat the chibi, who was a little dazed, on the counter. 

This time she did not move from her spot. 

That evening, after Ciel had dinner and laid sleeping in his bed, Sebastian walked to his room with a piece of the cake. He smirked to himself.

His lady would love this.

He really shouldn’t spoil her so.

The chibi squeaked with joy as he came in and launched herself onto it, greedily gobbling it down as fast as she could.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched her. 

All that chocolate made her sleepy.

She rubbed her sapphire eyes with a little, black-gloved sack arm and toddled up onto Sebastian’s pillow. He laid down on the pillow beside her and she curled up, reaching and pulling his raven hair over herself as a blanket. It didn’t take more than a minute and she fell fast asleep, her tiny chest rising and falling, her small mouth open in an “o” shape.

This was part of their nightly routine and it had become one of Sebastian’s favorite parts of the day. 

He loved watching her sleep. 

She was so cute, so fragile and little. 

Sebastian purred and stroked her tiny strands of bluenette hair as he whispered, “Goodnight, my lady~.”


	3. Chapter 3- Curious

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Bright and early one morning, Ciel’s chibi snoozed inside Sebastian’s breast pocket as the carriage was pulled towards the Trancy estate. Ciel had been invited by Alois to discuss some business affairs over tea. Reluctantly, after Sebastian’s coaxing, the Phantomhive Earl agreed.

Ciel couldn’t stand Alois.

He found the blonde overbearing and annoying.

Upon arrival, Sebastian climbed out first, then helped Ciel down, barely getting his master to the ground before he was practically knocked over by a blonde and purple streak.

“Ciellll!” Alois cried happily, spinning the bluenette around and around.

Ciel began yelling angrily at the blonde in protest.

The noise woke the little chibi who slowly blinked her eyes open, rubbed them with her tiny, black-gloved arms and peered out of Sebastian’s coat at the scene. 

“Bas-tian?” She cooed quietly, looking up at the butler.

Sebastian looked down at her softly and while the boys were distracted, he raised a finger to his lips, “ssssshhhh.” He whispered.

The little chibi covered her mouth with her handless sack arms and made sure to stay hidden, her eyes went to Alois. Though she was a part of Ciel, she didn’t recognize him. 

“Don’t you think you should stop playing with Earl Trancy and get on with business, my lord?” Sebastian asked as Ciel was clawing at the ground, trying desperately to crawl away from Alois’s grasp.

“Help me, you idiot!” Ciel snapped as Alois smirked and reached to grab the bluenette’s hips.

Sebastian intervened in one swift motion and he held Ciel up where Alois could not reach.

“My apologies, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian said, smiling at Alois.

The blonde pouted when he realized he could no longer bully Ciel.

“I was only playing with him! Give him back! I want to play with Ciel some more!” He whined. “We were having such a good time~.” The blonde giggled.

“No, we were most certainly not!” Ciel shouted, blushing as Claude appeared in the doorway to the Trancy manor. 

“Young master, the tea is ready.” The butler informed in his cold, emotionless tone.

Alois frowned but followed his guests inside, the chibi still riding in Sebastian’s breast pocket.

As the tea was served, Sebastian stood not far from Ciel, listening to the boys’ conversation. 

Sebastian knew that Claude and Alois could try anything at anytime. He would protect Ciel at all cost. All of his senses were invested in listening, anticipating their next moves, their next words.

The little chibi grew bored inside Sebastian’s coat. 

She could feel she was in a new place. Very stealthily, she crawled out of Sebastian’s pocket, staying inside his coat, she scooted across his side and down his back, sliding down his coattail to the floor with a gentle “plop” sound. 

Alois was making Ciel uncomfortable as usual and Sebastian was so wrapped up in protecting his master he did not notice at first his little lady was gone.

Once she was on the floor, her handless sack arms straightened her hat and she began to toddle along, her dress and hat bouncing as she went, leaving the room to explore this new place. 

Ciel handled the business Alois was so desperate to discuss as quickly as he could. 

It took much longer than he would have liked.

By then, it was twilight and he exited the Trancy manor quickly with his butler.

Alois stood waving goodbye from the door with a handkerchief.

“That was exhausting.” Ciel grumbled as he sat back against the carriage.

“You did well, my lord.” Sebastian nodded. Finally, he could relax, ever so slightly. 

He glanced inside his coat.

His heart stopped.

She was gone!!!

Sebastian’s eyes widened as Ciel asked, irritated, “What’s the matter now?” 

“Nothing, my lord, I seem to have dropped…..my watch. It will only take me a moment to retrieve it.” Sebastian said quickly with a smile before he opened the moving carriage’s door and quickly disappeared into the night. 

“What?!? Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!” Ciel called out the window, watching his butler dash back to Alois’s home.

What was he on about now over a silly watch?

Sebastian’s mind raced as he whipped through the trees. He simply had to find his little lady before the blonde did……….

Back at the Trancy manor, the little chibi had wandered into the basement, following the scent of new moon drop tea. As she patted a box, a hand grabbed her and pulled her up, up, up….

“Eep!” The chibi squeaked in surprise.

“What have we here?” A soft, feminine voice rang out. The chibi turned to face a dark-skinned, pale-haired woman in a purple dress with a white apron and a patch over her eye. 

Hannah Annafellows immediately recognized who and what the chibi was and she chuckled to herself. “I simply must show you to my master, my darling.”


	4. Chapter 4 - Tea

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy!i don’t own any of Black Butler!  
—————————————————————-

Sebastian sped back towards the Trancy manor, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed. He had to rescue his little lady before the blonde Earl discovered her. He didn’t want to imagine what Alois might do to her………..

Inside the Trancy manor, Hannah knocked softly at the blonde’s door. The struggling chibi was still clutched in her hand. 

“What?” Alois spat from where he sat on his bed.

“Master…..” Hannah said quietly as she dared open his door and walk into his room.

Alois rolled his eyes. “What is it now, Hannah?” The blonde asked, irritated.

“I have a gift for you, master.” Hannah said quietly, holding her hand open in front of Alois.

Alois’s bored expression turned into one of gleeful surprise. His mouth fell open and his ocean blue eyes lit up as he saw, in Hannah’s hand, the quivering, whimpering chibi.

“What is that?!” Alois asked, his mood instantly lifting. “It looks like a tiny Ciel!”

The chibi cowered at Alois, holding her tiny, handless, black-gloved sack arms over her face. 

She was frightened now in this strange room. 

She knew Sebastian wasn’t there anymore.

“It is a piece of Ciel Phantomhive’s soul, a fragment.” Hannah explained. 

“Is it alive?!” Alois asked, snatching the chibi out of Hannah’s hand to inspect it.

The chibi shrieked in terror as the blonde held her up to eye level and sniffed her. 

“It even smells like Ciel!” Alois exclaimed happily. “Why is it in a dress?” He asked, curious.

“It is a hidden part of Ciel Phantomhive, his feminine side, you could say.” Hannah explained. “It is alive, in a way, that’s why it was attracted to the new moon drop tea.”

“What do you mean?” Alois asked, laying on his stomach on the bed and bending his legs at the knees to cross his feet in the air behind him. He sat the chibi down gently and began to giggle as he poked her little tummy.

The chibi squeaked at the pokes, rubbing her little belly with her tiny, handless arms, wishing he would stop.

“Naturally, it wants to thrive. A simple drink of that tea and………” Hannah was cut off as the window shattered.

Alois gasped as Sebastian came crashing into his room. 

“I do apologize, but it seems I dropped something earlier that I need back. I’m in a bit of a hurry, so I’m sure you’ll understand.” Sebastian said with a pleasant smile.

Alois immediately grabbed the chibi up with a laugh. “Oh no you don’t, Sebastian. You already have the big one, I’m taking the little one.” Alois said as he crushed the chibi to his cheek as she flailed in protest.

“Bas-tian!” She chirped, begging for Sebastian to save her from the blonde’s clutches. 

“I’m afraid that won’t work, Earl Trancy. You are not fit to touch even a piece of my master.” Sebastian said dangerously as Hannah stepped in front of Alois. 

Sebastian advanced and Hannah deflected him, the two began to battle as Alois giggled to himself. 

He took the opportunity to sneak past the butler and the maid while they were engaged in combat. 

Alois was curious and so he walked, with the little chibi in hand, down to the basement.

Alois looked at her as he picked up a box of new moon drop tea and held it to her little face.

He smirked when he saw her take in the scent with a happy sigh.

He wondered what would happen when she drank some?

As Sebastian clashed against Hannah, Alois made his way to the kitchen, had Timber boil some water and made the chibi a tiny cup of new moon drop tea in a small bottle cap.

Once it was strong enough, he handed it to the little chibi. She looked at it with wide eyes, holding it in her sack arms before lifting it and hastily sipping it down.

“Let’s see what you do with that, then.” Alois grinned. “I always wanted my very own Ciel.” The blonde smiled with a dreamy sigh. “Especially like you.” He purred, his thumb grazing the tiny hem of her minuscule skirt. 

The chibi’s eyes were half-lidded after the tea and she did not respond. She did not even squeal as Sebastian appeared, suddenly, after having won his fight with Hannah, and scooped her up, right out of Alois’s palm in one smooth motion. 

“Hey! Give my Ciel back!” Alois shouted at Sebastian. “Claude!” He whined.

But Sebastian had too much of a head start. He easily evaded Claude and left the Trancy estate, making his way back to the carriage and Ciel.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft with worry as he looked down at his little lady, cradling her in his hands.

Her eyes were half-lidded and she looked sleepily at him as she asked, “Bas-tian?”

“It is alright, my dear, we will be home soon.” The butler comforted her.

But, truthfully, he was worried.

What was that tea going to do to his poor little lady?

——————————————————————

Back at the Trancy manor, Alois was not quick to forget about what he lost.

And he was a very sore loser.

He rounded up all of his staff and paced in front of them as he spoke. 

“All of you, this is an order. I know now that there are two Ciel Phantomhives. I had one and it was stolen from me! Bring it back! That butler doesn’t need them both.” Alois hissed with a sinister scowl.


	5. Chapter 5 - Grell Comes in Handy

Hello there! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
————————————————————

“Sebastian!!!!” Ciel spat in irritation as the butler climbed back in the carriage.

“Forgive me, young master.” Sebastian said softly, vaguely listening to Ciel, his mind on the chibi who whimpered in a troubled sleep, laying on his gloved palm. 

“I see you recovered what was lost.” Ciel said sarcastically, frowning down at the tiny piece of himself.

A piece he’d prefer to ignore but he had agreed to let Sebastian keep. 

Unlike cats, Ciel wasn’t allergic to the chibi.

The Earl squinted at the little, female piece of himself in Sebastian’s palm. “What’s wrong with it?” Ciel asked coldly.

His butler looked lovingly at the small chibi, stroking her chubby cheek with his thumb. “I am not sure, my lord. Alois Trancy gave her a drink of new moon drop tea. Hannah Annafellows would know more about this……..Regardless, the effects could be dramatic.”

The softness in Sebastian’s gaze made Ciel feel sick to his stomach.

“Wipe that look off your face, Sebastian. It disgusts me.” Ciel scowled. 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, smiling slightly instead of showing concern. He looked up to grin at Ciel, “I am a bit concerned about the ramifications this could have on you, young master.”

“On me?!” Ciel asked in shock. “What do you mean?!”

“She is a part of you….whatever affects her may have an implication on you as well……” Sebastian smirked.

“Nonsense!” Ciel huffed. “She may be a piece of me, but that’s all she’ll ever be. She’s just a doll for you to play with, nothing more. What she does can’t possibly interfere with my life. Anymore than her existence already does.” Ciel said with a glare at his butler.

He really despised seeing Sebastian constantly carrying her around, cooing to her, catering to her every whim.

However, maybe there was some fact in Sebastian’s idea.

Ciel’s insides were gripped with fear as he wondered…….what would happen to the chibi? 

Would the same thing happen to him?

Not another word passed between master and butler as the carriage tumbled along to the Phantomhive manor. 

Both were too worried. 

Once they arrived, Sebastian helped Ciel out and tucked him in to bed, making sure the chibi was safely on a pillow.

After Ciel was settled, Sebastian brought the chibi to his room, just like every night, and sat her on his pillow.

Sadness touched the butler’s eyes as he watched her tiny chest rise and fall rapidly.

Sebastian hoped his little lady would be alright. 

He frowned as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth. Then he went on to remove his coat, vest, and shirt, sitting his pocket watch on the small nightstand in his room. 

He would stay in his room all night. 

Maybe it would comfort the chibi to know that Sebastian was there with her, beside her.

He laid down and covered the little chibi with a few strand of his raven-black hair, per their usual nightly routine, since she couldn’t do it herself tonight.

“I’m here, my lady.” Sebastian whispered softly to her.

Laying there in the darkness, listening to the soft sound of the little chibi breathing, the butler found himself dozing……..

His thoughts were with his little lady as he fell into a troubled sleep.

——————————————————————

Sebastian did not realize how exhausted he was. It was still early, but not as early as he would have preferred when his eyes cracked open. A small, curious voice woke him, “Bas-tian?” 

Still half-asleep, Sebastian immediately relaxed. 

The chibi was alright, she was calling his name as she always did. 

She placed an elegant, tapered hand over his bare chest and he pulled her into his arms.

Her bare hand on his chest and he pulled her into his arms?!?!

What happened to his little lady?!?

Sebastian’s eyes went wide with shock as he stumbled out of the bed.

“Bas-tian?” A very innocent, very full size, and very female Ciel sat staring at him from the bed. Her deep sapphire eyes confused and a little hurt as she watched Sebastian recoil from her.

Sebastian blinked in shock, eyes still wide. 

He heard Hannah mention that soul fragments wanted to thrive……

The new moon drop tea……….

This was his little lady now!

As the butler still reeled in shock, all of a sudden, someone was pounding at his door.

“Sebastian! Where is my breakfast?! Are you ill?!? You’ve never been late! What’s wrong!?” Ciel shouted from the other side. 

Oh dear, this would never do. He couldn’t possibly let Ciel see the chibi like this. 

“Pardon me, my lord, there seems to have been an issue with your fragment that I’ve had to tend. Please accept my deepest apologies.” Sebastian said as he quickly whirled his clothes on in a couple of seconds, slicked his hair back, and opened the door to address his master, slamming it shut behind him before Ciel could see.

He locked it behind his back to make sure the chibi stayed in the room.

Ciel frowned. “You’re hiding something. Your nose is bleeding.”

Sebastian’s cheeks tinted just a hint of pink as he turned to briefly wipe at his nose.

Yes, it was bleeding just a bit.

He couldn’t help it. 

Sebastian smirked, in addition to being very innocent and very curious, his little lady was now also very naked.

“Never mind that, my lord. Please have a seat at the table and I will see to breakfast.” Sebastian said as he ran off to the kitchen.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried behind him.

He was already irritated with his butler and it wasn’t even noon yet.

Sebastian scowled in thought as he made his way down the hall.

Once Sebastian arrived in the kitchen, Sebastian heard a familiar, irritating voice that made his skin crawl.

“Hello, Bassy~.” 

“Grell.” Sebastian greeted the red-haired reaper with a fake smile. “You’ve come at a most opportune time.”

The chibi couldn’t stay like this. 

How was he going to get his little lady back to her adorable, miniature size?

The shinigamis started this, Sebastian hoped they would know how to finish it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Grell and the Chibi

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Grell looked surprised that Sebastian was actually happy to see him.

“Oh?” The red-haired reaper asked in shock.

“Indeed.” Sebastian smiled. He hated Grell, but unfortunately, right now he needed his advice. “Do you remember when my master’s soul fragmented?”

“Yes………..” Grell said cautiously.

Sebastian smirked and led Grell to his room where the chibi was locked.

“I’m afraid one fragment had a sip of new moon drop tea, and now I am most unsure of what to do.” Sebastian sighed, unlocking and opening the door.

“What!!! What is……..?!? How is…...?!?” Grell sputtered as he saw the naked, female bluenette sitting innocently on the bed with the sheets twisted around her.

“Bas-tian!” She cried happily at Sebastian standing in the doorway.

Sebastian smirked. His name was the only one she ever uttered.

“Bassy! She’s naked! And she’s almost as pretty as me! What have you and this horrible woman been doing?!?” Grell yelled at Sebastian, flailing his arms, very jealous.

“Now, now, Grell. She simply woke like this at sunrise today. I have not laid a finger on her. My master seems fine, but I am worried about what will happen to them both…….As pleasing as her new form may be…….,” Sebastian purred at the full grown chibi.

The chibi giggled.

“A soul fragment….” Grell said as he calmed down and thought for a moment. “No, she is seeking a life of her own, but one soul can’t turn into two, even after fragmentation. If she doesn’t return to her original, miniature form, her existence will drain the brat’s and they will both surely die!” Grell said with a smile of delight.

That would be perfect for Grell!

That would mean Sebastian could just focus on him!

“How can she be returned to her original form?” Sebastian asked, putting his hand to his chin.

Grell looked annoyed but he frowned when Sebastian gave him a sad look.

He couldn’t let Sebastian be sad.

Fine.

“Hmm…..” Grell hummed in thought as he walked over to the chibi and inspected her. “This fragment wants to live a life of it’s own, to exist, but if the brat acknowledged her that may suffice.”

“I assumed she was my master’s feminine side…….” Sebastian pondered out loud. “So, then, if my master were to acknowledge his feminine side, I may restore her and save them both?” Sebastian asked.

“Perhaps.” Grell said, flipping his long, red hair. “If this is all you were going to talk about today, I would have come at a different time! You are so cruel, Bassy!” Grell said, his feelings hurt as usual, before he disappeared out the window.

“Bas-tian?” The chibi asked as Sebastian walked over and kissed her forehead sweetly. 

“Don’t worry, my dear. Everything will be proper again, shortly. A butler that can’t make this right isn’t worth his salt.” Sebastian reassured her, before leaving, locking the door again to go and find Ciel.

He had to get Ciel to “acknowledge” his feminine side to please the chibi.

Sebastian smirked.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7 - That Dress

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Black Butler!  
——————————————————————  
Sebastian smirked as he went and knocked on the door of Ciel’s study.

“Young master?” The butler called with a sly grin.

“What?” Ciel growled in irritation from inside.

Sebastian’s smirk faded……

Was that pain that he heard in his master’s voice?

“Young master?” Sebastian repeated, opening up the door and walking inside.

Ciel sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

“I have this awful pain that started right behind my eye this morning.” Ciel mumbled. “Is that what’s happened to the chibi?”

Sebastian blinked in surprise.

Grell warned the chibi’s personification would drain her and Ciel both, but Ciel was already feeling the effects.

Sebastian never thought it would be this fast.

“No, master. Unfortunately, the fragment has a strong desire to thrive, independently, I’m afraid.” Sebastian said, placing his index finger under his chin in thought.

“Independently?” Ciel hissed. “You mean as her own person?!”

“That’s right, my lord.” Sebastian nodded. “I had the unpleasant experience of speaking with Grell about this matter and it would seem there is a way to return her to her miniature, harmless state, thereby taking away the pain you’re feeling now.”

“Well? What is it? I’ll do anything to make this stop.” Ciel moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his palm, trying to massage the throbbing sensation away.

Sebastian’s face grew dark and serious. “ I’m afraid you’ll have to put on that dress again, my lord.”

Despite the pain, Ciel’s head snapped up so his eyes bore into Sebastian’s, “WHAT?!?”

“She is your feminine side, young master. According to the shinigami, if you are to ‘acknowledge’ her, that will satisfy her and she will revert back to her original state.” Sebastian finished with a smile.

Ciel’s face grew red with rage.

“Or, you can refuse and she will continue to live until both of you die. It is up to you, young master. I will fetch the garment, in case you come to your senses.” Sebastian grinned, taking his leave to go and prepare the outfit for the very angry and frustrated Phantomhive Earl.

——————————————————————

A short while later, Ciel stood with his clip-on pigtails, black elbow-length gloves, and pink hat on as Sebastian adjusted the pink and white dress he had to previously wear to that wretched ball.

The bluenette’s scowl was so deep he looked menacing as he glared at his own reflection in the mirror.

He couldn’t believe he had to do this!

But he certainly wasn’t going to let himself die this easily.

That stupid fragment had to be put back in its proper place.

“You look lovely, young master.” Sebastian chuckled as he finished.

Ciel crossed his arms. “Shut up, Sebastian. Let’s just get this over with, alright? Go and bring the silly thing here, I’m not walking around the manor like this.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” Sebastian bowed, smirking as he turned away from Ciel and left the room.

——————————————————————-

The butler quickly made his way down the hallway and unlocked his door, “My lady?” He called gently as he cracked it open.

“Bas-tian?” The quiet voice came from inside the room, the now fully grown chibi peering at him from the bed, Sebastian’s sheet tied around her in a very provocative, make shift dress.

Sebastian’s cheeks turned pink as she stood up and came over to him, cooing as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him lovingly, “Bas-tian~.”

A soft groan escaped the butler.

He loved her adorable, tiny form but, it was really too bad she couldn’t stay like this. 

Sebastian swallowed hard and used every ounce of willpower to pull her back gently and take her by the hand, “Come my dear, there’s something I have to show you.” 

——————————————————————-

Together, they walked down the hallway to Ciel’s room and Sebastian opened the door.

The fragment’s eyes widened as she looked at the scowling Ciel standing there in that frilly dress.

Ciel’s eyes widened a bit too, was that really what he would look like if he had been born female?

His cheeks reddened.

Why was she only wearing a sheet?

 

The fragment gasped and walked over, poking Ciel’s face. Ciel’s scowl returned as she pinched his cheeks and looked over at Sebastian excitedly, “Bas-tian!”

Sebastian was standing to the side, trying not to laugh when a blinding flash of light enveloped the room.

“Young master! My lady!” Sebastian cried, trying to reach Ciel and the fragment.

Sebastian lunged and opened his arms to grab them both.

When the flash ended, he held only Ciel, the fragment was nowhere, the sheet from his bed lying crumpled on the floor.

What happened to her?

“My eye feels better.” Ciel remarked as Sebastian sat him down.

At first, the butler’s heart sank, had she been so satisfied she simply disappeared and ceased to exist?

The raven-haired man blinked as something very small wriggled under the sheet on the floor.

Ciel and Sebastian both watched as the fragment, now restored to her adorable, miniaturized state crawled out from under the sheet and threw her little handless arms up in the air happily, “Bas-tian!”

“My lady!” Sebastian shouted happily.

“At least that’s over.” Ciel grumbled as he impatiently began to rip the dress off and change back into his normal clothes.

Sebastian was too busy purring at the chibi to notice, picking her up and nuzzling her in his hand.

The chibi’s tiny tummy rumbled and she pointed towards the kitchen, asking Sebastian with her big, sapphire eyes. “Cake?”

Sebastian chuckled and quickly began to walk towards the kitchen. “Yes, my lady~.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please favor, follow, comment, etc if you enjoy!

—————————————————————————

 

As Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to get the chibi some cake, he smiled as he thought back to when Ciel had allowed him to keep his little lady:

In the following days since Ciel's unfortunate headache, life around the manor had returned to normal. The only strange thing Ciel had noticed was that Sebastian always seemed to be in a hurry to finish his duties with Ciel as quickly as possible. Sometimes Ciel got out of bed just to go and see what his butler was doing. Instead of attending to his duties for the next day, he found Sebastian in his room with the door closed. Ciel scowled in irritation as he marched back to bed each time. Sebastian had said he could never lie. He could just simply confront Sebastian about it.

After one particularly quick goodnight, that was just what Ciel decided to do. The bluenette got up, stormed down the hall, and flung open Sebastian's door. "Sebastian! What are you—What the hell is that?!" Ciel gasped in exasperation as he saw Sebastian sitting on his bed, Ciel's sack doll chibi in his pink dress and hat in front of him, twirling and squealing.

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror as the chibi squeaked, "EEP!" and quickly ran behind the butler to hide. "My-my lord, i-it's not what it looks like." Sebastian stuttered. Ciel's mouth was open in shock. "What is that thing?!" He demanded, running over to try to see it again. Sebastian slyly had put a hand behind his back to help his little lady squirm up into his coattail to hide. "I-it is nothing, my lord. There was an accident after you took your medicine a few weeks ago, and I'm afraid there was a…..scrap… leftover. You don't mind if I enjoy a scrap do you?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel scowled. "First it was the damn cats, now this. If I see that thing again, you are to crush it. I don't like it. I don't want it here." "But, my lord-" Sebastian began, frowning. "That's an order, Sebastian!" Ciel spat as he slammed the door and walked back to his room. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian murmured.

Once Ciel was gone, he helped the little chibi down from his coat tail. "We'll have to be more careful, my lady. I'm afraid I won't be able to spend as much time with you now." He cooed at the little chibi, tapping her noseless face gently with a finger. "Bas-tian?" The little chibi asked with tearful eyes. Then a little smile settled on her round face. "Bas-tian!" She shrieked. Sebastian was curious to know what she was thinking.

In the following days, Sebastian was indeed unable to play with the chibi like he used to. Since Ciel had discovered the chibi, he seemed to always have a task for Sebastian, more so than before. The little chibi grew lonely, but one day, as she heard Sebastian's voice in the study, she decided if he couldn't visit her, she could visit him.

Sebastian had just come in to bring Ciel his tea. Ciel had turned to look out the window. "Why is Finny trimming the topiaries like that? He knows better." Ciel remarked. To Sebastian's horror, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little chibi climb onto Ciel's desk and begin to waddle across, her tiny, fluffy pink dress and hat bobbing along with her. Sebastian quickly snatched the chibi off the desk and stuffed her in to his mouth as Ciel spun his chair back around. "What do you think, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian just nodded. His mouth too full of chibi to talk. "Well?" Ciel pressed.

His eye narrowed as he saw his butler wasn't willing to move his mouth. "What's wrong with you?" He asked suspiciously. Sebastian faked a cough and turned his head, spitting the chibi down into his sleeve between his coat and shirt. "Nothing, my lord. I was just agreeing with you." The butler said with a smile. "I see." Ciel said, watching Sebastian take the cart and go to leave the room. "Sebastian," he called and Sebastian froze, turning, "Yes, my lord?" "I'm not allergic to her, so I suppose, she can stay if you really like her that much." Ciel said, not looking up from his paperwork.

The chibi popped out of Sebastian's sleeve and flung herself across the room, grabbing on to hug Ciel's face gratefully. "I meant with him! With him! Not me! Get off! Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he flailed. Sebastian chuckled, plucking the chibi off Ciel and leaving the room smiling with her sitting happily atop his shoulder. "Yes, my lord."


	9. Chapter 9 - Plotting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

As the little chibi sat nibbling greedily on the piece of cake Sebastian cut for her, the Phantomhive butler frowned in thought. 

If only there was a way to keep her in her larger, life size form that would allow her and Ciel to live…..

Then he could serve his master and his lady.

Sebastian thought she was adorable like this, of course, but, he had a hard time resisting the temptation of a female Ciel that was madly in love with him.

“Bas-tian!” The chibi squeaked happily once she had finished her cake.

“Sleepy, my lady?” Sebastian asked, his gaze soft as she shook him out of his thoughts, his eyes wandering over to her.

The chibi chirped and crawled up his arm, scooting along on his coat to nest under the top of his lapel close to his shoulder.

Sebastian purred at his little lady while she dozed off. 

She felt safe and comfortable on his shoulder. 

Sebastian grinned and gently patted her head with his gloved fingertip before carrying her to his room.

She normally slept after she ate large amounts of sweets.

Sebastian turned back to his thoughts as he entered his room and laid her gently on a pillow.

If there was a way to keep her full size, Grell didn’t know, or want to say.

Who would?

Sebastian grinned as he remembered someone more knowledgeable than Grell. 

Someone who would surely be willing to share this kind of information, for a price, of course.

Undertaker.

Sebastian had to take Ciel into London tomorrow to tend to some business matters.

How convenient!

Sebastian had to think of a way to buy time so Ciel wouldn’t notice who he was visiting and why…….

——————————————————————-

Over at the Trancy manor, Claude had just finished relating all of the events that had transpired since the chibi drank the new moon drop tea to his master, Alois.

Alois’s cheery face twisted into a scowl, “So, it made that little fragment creature into a female Ciel, just for me, and you let her get away?”

“Master, I know where the fragment is, she simply reverted back…” Claude explained.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Claude!” Alois said, pounding his fist against the desk in front of him. 

“I want you to bring me my little Ciel doll! Now!” Alois shouted.

Claude nodded swiftly and was on his way in an instant. “Yes, Master.”

“And make sure your bring her to me big enough to play with!” Alois shouted after him.

A gleeful grin now lit the blonde’s face.

His study echoed with the sound of his malicious giggles as Claude raced off into the night, towards the Phantomhive manor, towards the chibi.


	10. Chapter 10 - Remember Me

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-  
Once evening came and Ciel was resting comfortably in bed, Sebastian walked down the hallway to his room, candelabra held high with a smile on his face.

Even though it had only been a few hours since he had left the chibi sleeping on his pillow, he could not wait to see her again.

His sweet little lady!

Sebastian opened the door to his room, purring as the chibi happily bounced on the bed when she saw him in the doorway. “Bas-tian!”

“Hello, my dear~.” Sebastian cooed, taking off his tail coat and coming to sit on the bed, opening up his hand.

The chibi happily crawled into his palm and began to nibble playfully on his fingers.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, amused, not looking away as he heard a noise outside.

Sebastian knew that Claude had arrived from the way the bushes rustled noisily. 

Only Claude could be that sloppy.

“Why waste time on such a fruitless task? Your master will never have any part of mine. Not as long as I am here.” Sebastian said quietly, the little chibi dozing in his hand.

He knew Claude could hear him and besides, he wasn’t going to wake his little mistress over something as worthless as the Trancy butler.

The rustling stopped.

From the bushes, Claude glared at Sebastian through the small window, eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent.

Claude retreated into the night and Sebastian smirked, but he knew this was far from over.

Hm.

His master far preferred this new version of the Phantomhive heir than the original.

Sebastian had both of them, one in his very room, that he carefully guarded.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

He would need to use a different approach.

Sebastian was wrapped up in watching his adorable little lady sleep, poking her cheeks gently and stroking her bluenette hair.

It startled him greatly when he heard Claude burst into Ciel’s room, the Trancy butler seizing the boy from his bed.

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed as Claude held him in an iron tight grip.

Sebastian was down the stairs and into Ciel’s room in an instant, taking the chibi with him, just in case.

Ciel struggled and flailed as Claude held a knife to his throat, looking at Sebastian in his emotionless way as the Phantomhive butler entered the room.

“Put my master down immediately!” Sebastian hissed at Claude.

“Relax, Michaelis. I am simply here to make a trade.” Claude said pleasantly.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of trade?” 

If he advanced, Claude would slit Ciel’s throat, and in this moment, there was nothing Sebastian could do other than listen to the Trancy butler’s terms.

“I would like to trade your new master for your old master. I have been sent to collect the Phantomhive fragment and deliver her to Alois Trancy.” Claude said, coldly.

Sebastian did not want to give up his little lady, but he couldn’t let Claude just kill Ciel.

And if Ciel died while the fragment was still in chibi form, she would also die……..

Oh………..

That would leave Sebastian with nothing.

Sebastian felt his stomach lurch……

He had not considered this before now…...

Sebastian had no choice but to agree, but, maybe he could buy some time….

In fact, he could settle this once and for all.

Alois’s part, anyway.

It would take several hours for Alois to turn her back to her life-size form……. 

Claude couldn’t use any memory or mind altering tricks…... They would have to be used on Ciel to affect her.

“For twenty-four hours.” Sebastian offered.

“And then what? My master plans on keeping his new toy.”

Sebastian clenched his teeth.

His little lady was no one’s toy.

“I will give her over to Alois Trancy for 24 hours and then she will choose who she wants to stay with. You will release my master and Alois will get the fragment. If he can make her chose him in 24 hours, I will let her go willingly and without a fight.” Sebastian sneered, trying not to gag on that last sentence.

Of course those were terrible terms, but he knew Claude was stupid enough to accept them.

“Alright.” Claude said, dropping Ciel and adjusting his glasses.

Ciel fell to the ground, breathing hard and rubbing his throat, scowling at Sebastian.

His butler’s stupid pet was much more trouble than she was worth.

Sebastian pulled the chibi out of his pocket and held her up to eye level. 

“My dear, we have to do this, else I’ll lose you tonight forever. It’s only one day.” Sebastian told her gently.

The chibi frowned, tears welling up in her big eyes, taking her handless sac arms and hugging Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian flinched like he had been punched in the gut and kissed her tiny cheek gently, whispering to her, “Remember me.”

Then the chibi turned away from Sebastian, her eyes narrowing as she allowed Claude to pick her up.

She understood and she was going to be brave.

As Claude took her away in the night, Sebastian’s eyes were on hers.

Hers were sad, but his were determined.

She knew twenty-four hours from that moment, she would be returned to her bas-tian.

One way or another.

Claude and the chibi arrived outside the Trancy manor. 

After berating Sebastian for some time, Ciel had finally gotten back to sleep, insisting Sebastian stay with him.

And stay he did.

Sebastian sat reading a joke book by candlelight.

He needed to be ready to pay the hefty fee.

Now he had even more questions for Undertaker.


	11. Chapter 11 - Name Your Price

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————  
While Sebastian sat reading, Claude soon arrived back at Trancy manor with the chibi in tow.

Not long after, she pouted as Claude forced her to sip some new moon drop tea.

After she drank it down, the little chibi frowned as Claude entered a dark room and laid her down beside a sleeping blonde.

The chibi whimpered as Claude left, shutting the door and leaving her alone with the boy.

The chibi was alone in that dark and scary place with no one to protect her, no one to comfort her.

She fought hard to be brave but a couple of fat tears managed to roll down her plump cheeks in the darkness as she cried quietly, “Bas-tian……” 

——————————————————————-

When the sun rose over the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was quite irritated Sebastian woke him so early.

The bluenette grumbled as his butler quickly washed him, dressed him, and fed him as fast as possible.

“Watch it, you!” Ciel grouched as Sebastian practically stuffed his master into the carriage.

“Now, now, my lord, temper, temper.” Sebastian chastised him, the words coming calmly, his face relaxed, but his mind racing.

He wanted to see Undertaker as soon as possible, but he couldn’t risk leaving Ciel alone.

Forget the business Ciel had to take care of in London.

They would tend that quickly.

Today’s focus was on the fragment.

——————————————————————-

“Oh my~.”

Something soft was sliding over her.

That was the chibi’s first thought as she awoke in the early morning light.

Her eyes snapped open wide as she realized the blonde was awake and hovering over her, looking down at her, especially her curves.

His eyes both soft and leering as he slid his slender fingers along her very feminine frame, teasingly masked by his own floral sheets.

The tea had worked and the chibi was indeed life size again, much to her dismay.

With a small gasp, the chibi grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her head as quickly as she could.

Alois just chuckled.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’m not going to harm you. We’re going to have such a wonderful day together!” The blonde giggled happily.

He wasn’t going to hurt her…..

Could it be true?

Maybe she had misunderstood.

Did he really just want to be friends…?

The chibi let her sapphire eyes peer out from the sheet innocently.

“That’s it, my little butterfly.” Alois cooed, a drippingly sweet smile on his face. “Come out, it’s alright.” 

Alois stood up and off of the bed to show her he wasn’t threatening her.

The chibi slowly took her face out of the sheet, still holding it over her chest.

“Bas-tian?” She asked.

It was lovely he wasn’t going to harm her, but she wanted to know how much time she had left until she could be with her bas-tian again.

That was the wrong thing to ask Alois.

“No.” Alois growled, his sweet smile turning to a glare of pure malice at the mention of the butler’s name.

Alois stomped towards the bed and grabbed her chin roughly, pulling her close.

“If I hear that name again, my little butterfly, I may have just have to clip those wings of yours. Now get dressed.” Alois commanded, pushing her back and throwing one of Hannah’s black dresses at her. 

The chibi was shaking now, scared.

She had not misunderstood, the blonde clearly did not want to be her friend.

“I told you we’re going….to have… a wonderful DAY.” Alois thundered with a scowl, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

The chibi flinched at the noise.

She dried her eyes as they started to moisten again and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Once she was wearing her new dress, she looked in the mirror.

It was dark and shiny, it cling to all her curves.

She hated it.

She missed her pink dress.

She missed her bas-tian.

——————————————————————

Across many miles, in London, Sebastian had worked hard to settle Ciel’s business quickly and now, the bluenette sat waiting in the carriage as Sebastian knocked on the door he currently stood in front of.

It creaked open.

“Why~, hehe, what brings you here~?” A giggling voice called out from the darkness.

“I need some valuable information, on souls and their fragments. Extra fragments.” Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

From the dark of the room, Undertaker stepped forward, and grinned at Sebastian, stepping to the side to allow him to enter. “ I’m afraid information like that will cost you dearly, butler~!” 

Sebastian glared at the silver-haired man as he walked through the door, he was prepared for this. 

“Name your price.”


	12. Chapter 12 -A Cuddle?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

“Oh, come now, butler~. Surely you can do better than that?” The grey-haired man chuckled from across the table Sebastian was seated at.

He had been in Undertaker’s shop for nearly half an hour and had told every joke he could think of but apparently it still wasn’t enough to make the shinigami give up the information Sebastian so desperately needed.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak when Undertaker’s door swung open to reveal a very angry bluenette.

“Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!? You’ve been acting so strangely since that...that stupid fragment arrived, it’s like you have let your duties go! You are still first and foremost my butler and as such, I order you to get into the carriage this instant!” Ciel thundered from the doorway.

“Heh, Too bad, Phantomhive. Your butler here promised me a laugh I’ll never forget and he’s not leaving until he keeps his word.” Undertaker chuckled, clearly enjoying seeing Sebastian get reprimanded by the young Earl.

“Just allow me a moment more, my lord and I am certain I can….” Sebastian began, his cheeks pinkening with embarrassment that he had not been funny enough to pass Undertaker’s test.

“A moment more, nothing! Close your eyes, Sebastian!” Ciel shouted as he slammed Undertaker’s door shut.

If Sebastian couldn’t do it, Ciel would do it himself. 

He could actually be quite funny when he tried.

Undertaker grinned with anticipation.

Sebastian blinked. 

“My lord?” 

“I said, close your eyes!”

——————————————————————-

A short while later, as the Phantomhive carriage clattered along in the mid-morning light, Ciel scowled as Undertaker's high-pitched cackling could be heard echoing throughout the London streets.

The shinigami had just gotten the laugh he would never forget.

The bluenette had been that funny.

Sebastian glanced questioningly at his master, curious, although he wouldn’t dare ask Ciel what he had really done.

“Sebastian, we shall never speak of this again.” Ciel said, his eyes narrowed as he looked over at his butler.

Sebastian smiled. “Of course, my lord.”

Now if he could just-

“Or the fragment. That’s an order.”

Sebastian’s heart dropped, his mouth fell open in sheer disappointment.

That was it.

He could not disobey an order.

But…..

“My lord, it must at least be dealt with, for your own health and-“ Sebastian began, trying to reason with Ciel.

“I said we will never….” Ciel began before he gasped and put his hand to his throat. “.....n-nev-never……”

“Young master?” Sebastian asked, concerned.

The color drained from Ciel’s face as he gasped for breath and fell over, Sebastian catching him before he hit his head on the carriage floor as it bounced along.

“Young master!” 

Ciel was unconscious but alive, breathing, but barely.

Sebastian scowled. 

He had no choice.

With or without his new information from Undertaker, if he didn’t do something about the fragment, Ciel wasn’t going to make it.

—————————————————————

“Goodness~.” Alois practically cooed as the chibi walked into the dining room for breakfast, escorted by Claude in her form-fitting black dress.

Alois’s ocean eyes hungrily followed the curves of her hips and bottom as she was seated at the table beside of him. 

“You have beautiful wings, my little butterfly.” Alois said, taking the chibi’s hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss as the food was served.

The chibi didn’t know what to say or do so she just stayed silent, frowning. 

The blonde’s volatile personality scared her.

Frightened, she began to eat once she saw Alois do so.

She couldn’t help but look up when she felt the blonde’s eyes on her.

The chibi frowned and put her fork down.

“Why the pout?” Alois asked, teasingly. “Is Claude’s cooking not to your liking?”

The chibi didn’t know how to respond so she just blinked at him.

“Why don’t you talk more? Ciel likes to talk, although when he does, he’s usually upset about something.” Alois said, his eyes down on the floor as he suddenly became sullen at that thought.

Then, unpredictably, he instantly brightened up. 

“Anyway! What shall we do this morning, my butterfly? Would you like to see the gardens? Or play a game of chess?!” Alois asked excitedly, standing up to walk behind her chair as she resumed eating.

What was he doing now?

She didn’t know and that made her uncomfortable.

The blonde bent down so his lips were right beside her ear. “Or~, we could always go for a cuddle, you know~.” He purred seductively, his breath hot against her neck, making her shiver, and not in delight.

The chibi frowned.

She wished her bas-tian was here.

It wasn’t even noon. 

Could she make it twenty-four hours without him?


	13. Chapter 13 - Gardens and Bedrooms

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————-

The fragment tried not to whimper as Alois dared to nibble on her ear after inviting her so lasciviously to cuddle.

The chibi was both frightened and disgusted, but more importantly, she was annoyed now.

Irritated.

If it wasn’t for this stupid blonde, this would have never happened and she could have just stayed with her bas-tian…….

The fragment scowled. “No.”

The refusal left her soft, pink lips defiantly, angrily.

Alois stopped nibbling, his ocean blue eyes narrowing, “No?” He asked in a voice that was much too sweet for the fragment’s liking.

“No.” The fragment repeated with a pout.

Although she would have happily agreed to cuddling bas-tian……..

“I don’t like that word.” The blonde said dangerously, nipping the fragment’s ear lobe sharply. “I see I’ll have to work harder to change your mind.”

The fragment winced and shook at the bite, much to Alois’s pleasure.

The blonde’s eyes were traveling down her elegant shoulders and across her plunging neckline when Claude walked in.

“Where shall I escort you both first, Earl Trancy?” Claude asked in his same monotone.

“The gardens, Claude. And then somewhere more……...intimate.” Alois commanded with a smirk at the fragment.

The fragment blushed, ashamed, and glanced down at the floor.

Claude pushed up in his glasses and replied in his usual, stoic, emotionless tone, “Yes, your highness.”

——————————————————————-

In the back of the carriage, Sebastian gently laid Ciel on the seat and opened the door.

He climbed out as it rattled along and called to Snake, who was at the reins, “Take the young master home! I’ll catch up in a bit.” 

Snake watched as Sebastian jumped off into the trees before he turned his attention back to his task, one of his slender, green serpents peeking out from under his shirt.

Snake glanced down at it.

“Strange…….” Says Edgar.

——————————————————————-

Alois was having a grand time.

The fragment was miserable.

Alois practically dragged her through his expansive, over-the-top gardens, chattering on about nothing she wanted to hear, holding her arm in an iron-tight grip in his own.

When they finally finished walking through the last section, Alois finally noticed the frown on her lovely face.

“What’s wrong, my butterfly?” He asked with a bright smile.

The fragment declined to answer, choosing to remain silent, she turned her gaze towards her feet. 

The next thing she knew, she was being pressed against the tree behind her as the blonde pushed her backwards and lifted her chin up so their eyes met.

“That stupid butler can’t make you happy. Let me make you happy, my butterfly.” Alois cooed to her, his ocean blue eyes soft and hazy.

The fragment blinked, a soft blush covering her cheeks as the blonde held her waist, before she squeaked as he bent forward and gave her a kiss.

It was a long, slow, deep kiss.

The fragment didn’t know what to do, being pinned to the tree, she couldn’t throw him off.

The blonde was committed, his left hand tightened on her hip possessively as his other held her face.

They were both flushed when he pulled back.

Alois had heard Claude walk up.

The blonde let go of the fragment’s waist and grabbed her hand.

We would like to see my bedroom, now, Claude.” Alois said, trying to catch his breath.

The fragment’s eyes widened.

Claude bowed stoically, “Yes, young master.”


	14. Chapter 14 - Goodbye?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

The chibi trembled as Alois led her back towards his mansion with a confident smirk.

Once they made it to his large bedroom, Claude stood by the door.

“Will there be anything else, master?” The stoic butler asked as he adjusted his glasses.

“Leave us alone, Claude. I want to play with my toy awhile.” Alois grinned evilly at the chibi.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude nodded, turning on his heel, he left them to themselves.

The click of the door closing echoed in the chibi’s ears.

Somehow, she could almost feel Claude locking it from the outside.

Alois’s grin disappeared and his face became soft, almost loving as he slowly, gently pushed the chibi back until she sat on his bed.

“Now my little butterfly, it’s just you and me.” The blonde smiled sweetly.

The chibi blushed and looked shyly at the ground.

A deep pout formed on her lips and Alois scowled.

He gently turned her face back to his.

The chibi was about to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth, Alois’s lips pressed against hers.

She gasped in surprise.

Alois practically purred as he nipped at her lips, gradually making their kiss deeper, his hands came to gently rub her waist as he pushed her to lay back on the bed.

For hours, Alois crouched over her, kissing and cuddling, trying to make her feel welcome and loved.

In all of his tenderness though, there was a coldness, a selfishness that the chibi could sense.

The blonde didn’t love her, but he wanted her to love him so he could keep her as a pet.

She knew this.

So she was just passing time, trying to keep her mouth closed against the onslaught of passionate kisses he kept so desperately trying to bestow upon her.

Could he not see his attempts weren’t working?

The chibi whimpered against him, not in pleasure but in protest, as the blonde’s hands began to roam over her body, daring to feel the outline of her curves over her thin, silky dress.

The blonde grinned against her lips, taking her soft cry as a sound of need, he began to pull the corners of her dress down over her shoulders, wedging his knee between her legs, she could feel the hem of her dress being pulled up from her ankles to her mid thigh.

No.

She didn’t want him to touch her like this.

Tears welled in the chibi’s eyes.

When Alois tried to inch her dress down further, she instinctively clasped her arms over her chest.

This irritated the blonde and he broke their kiss with an impatient sigh.

“My little butterfly, I promise I won’t hurt you…...And we would have such a lovely day together if you would stop ruining it.” Alois glowered at her, that dangerous, dark look on his face again.

The chibi wanted to scream and cry at him, but her heart lifted as another’s voice was heard in that large, purple-filled room.

“I believe the lady is saying no, Earl Trancy.” A dark, smooth, velvety voice called from behind the blonde.

Alois whirled around to see Sebastian standing in the middle of his bedroom, looking calm and composed as ever.

“Bas-tian!” The chibi cried happily, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at the butler.

She made it!

Finally, her time was over in this place and her bas-tian had come to take her home!

Sebastian regarded Alois with a pleasant smile but on the inside, Sebastian wanted to rip the blonde brat’s head off.

Looking at the vile Earl on top of his poor, sweet, innocent little lady, arms over her chest to preserve her dignity, dress pushed up against her will, made Sebastian furious.

Alois was not fit to touch such a beautiful creature.

She was far too good for the likes of Alois Trancy.

The door opened behind Sebastian and Claude entered.

“Twenty-four hours have passed, Alois Trancy. Release my lady and let her make her choice.” Sebastian commanded Alois.

“I don’t take orders from-Oi!“ Alois began but was cut off by his own yelp as the chibi practically threw him off of her and ran like her life depended on it to throw her arms around Sebastian’s waist. 

“Bas-tian!” She squeaked as she smiled joyously.

“Hello, my dear.” Sebastian cooed to her, looking down and placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Alois looked at the pair and fumed.

“Claude do something!” Alois whined.

“The terms of the agreement were clear, your highness. There is nothing I can do. She has chosen.” Claude replied.

Sebastian smirked and picked the chibi up bridal style, carrying her off into the night.

In the distance, he could hear Alois shouting.

“Just you wait, Sebastian! You will regret this! You’ll lose Ciel and her in the end! If it costs me my own life!” 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as Undertaker’s words flashed through his mind.

Sebastian felt the chibi shudder against him at Alois’s voice and he held her a bit tighter until they arrived home, pushing his thought aside.

Sebastian and the chibi entered the Phantomhive estate and quickly went upstairs, to see Ciel who had been placed into bed.

The chibi’s eyes grew sad as she looked down at the original bluenette.

He looked very ill, very pale, his chest barely rising and falling.

This had something to do with her, didn’t it?

“My lady,” Sebastian began.

The chibi turned to him and the frown on his face confirmed her fears.

She didn’t want to hear him say the words.

She didn’t want to!

But she knew they were inevitable.

Sebastian spoke in a low tone, very slowly, his voice full of remorse…..“I’m afraid we will have to say goodbye for a time.”


	15. Chapter 15- Hello?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

The chibi blinked at Sebastian with a curious frown. 

Sebastian took a vial out from his pocket and held it in one hand, making sure it was open.

No part of him wanted to do this, but as Undertaker had explained to him, if he didn’t, both Ciel and his fragment would surely die.

All it would take was the vial and a touch of his hand….

“Take my hand, my lady.” Sebastian said to the chibi, offering his other, gloved palm to her.

The chibi frowned and reached out, as soon as her hand met Sebastian’s, a flash of light illuminated the room.

Sebastian squinted.

When the bright light ebbed, Sebastian’s face fell into a deep frown.

…..Undertaker was right…..

It was over.

His little lady was gone.

The only trace of her now was the powder in the vial.

Sebastian knew this would happen…..

but it just…….

this felt…….

Seeing it was almost more than he could bear.

With a long, reluctant sigh, he walked over to where his ill master lay.

Sebastian took his hand and opened Ciel’s lips, tilting his head back, he poured the powder into Ciel’s mouth.

When Ciel began to cough and sputter, Sebastian released him.

The butler’s eyes sadly watching the bluenette slowly wake.

“Better, young master?” Sebastian asked, keeping his voice even and composed even as his frown remained.

“Yes, much. Did you find that annoying pet of yours?” Ciel asked sourly as he rubbed his head, still a little disoriented.

“She’s gone.” Sebastian replied simply.

Ciel scowled, about to snap again, but he could see the grief on Sebastian’s face as he looked sullenly down at the floor.

“Oh.” Ciel replied.

What else should he say?

“Will there be anything else, young master?” Sebastian asked quietly.

There were ten other things Ciel could have asked Sebastian to do, to bring him, but, just for tonight, Ciel decided to be merciful.

“No, Sebastian, thank you.” Ciel replied.

The bluenette would do them himself, get them himself.

He could tell that just for once, Sebastian needed the evening to reflect and remember.

Oh well, at least now, Ciel would have his loyal butler focus on him again and not on that irritating cretin.

Sebastian retired to his room, laying on his bed and sighing sadly as he looked over at his spare pillow.

The corners of the butler’s mouth sagged even more when he realized he could still see the tiny indentation of where his little lady used to lay.

—————————————————————-

With the break of dawn, Sebastian rose and saw to his duties as normal.

His smile and manner as pleasant as ever as he woke Ciel, readied him for the day, and carried on with his usual tasks.

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian ever spoke of the fragment again.

Both worked to fulfill the terms of their contract.

And eventually, that day came.

But it did not go as expected.

Sebastian sat numb in the carriage as it rattled along at dusk.

He looked across at Ciel and scowled.

How did Alois’s interference come to this?

Sebastian turned to look out the window.

He certainly never saw it coming.

Now, he and Ciel were stuck together.

Now, he could never break his chains, he would be a butler forever.

“Sebastian.” Ciel called, interrupting his thoughts.

Sebastian wearily turned his head. “Yes, young master?”

It wasn’t that he was depressed or that he hated Ciel, he just……

This was not what he had expected.

Nothing about this day was what he expected.

“I have a gift for you.” The bluenette replied, turning away from his butler for a minute to rummage through a carpet bag he had sat beside him before they left the manor.

Sebastian blinked and looked on curiously.

Could this day get any more unpredictable?

What kind of gift?

Ciel had never given him a gift.

Ciel turned back to Sebastian with something cupped in his hands.

Sebastian leaned in as Ciel’s fingers unfurled to reveal his innocent, sweet little lady, sitting prim and proper in her pink and white dress as she waited to see……

“Bas-tian!” She chirped happily.

“My lady!” Sebastian gasped in joyful shock, catching the chibi in his hand as she launched herself towards him.

“My lord…..where….how?” Sebastian chuckled as the chibi began to crawl over his hand and up his sleeve to nest on his lapel.

“That’s between Undertaker and I. Never you mind.” Ciel sniffed, trying to sound curt and haughty, but Sebastian noticed the small smile that kept pulling at the corners of the bluenette’s mouth.

Sebastian said nothing and bowed his head politely. “Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he admired the chibi, who was currently playing with his lapel pin, swinging on the chain.

Maybe forever with his master wouldn’t be so bad.

As long as he had his little lady.


End file.
